Labels are commonly used to secure printed indicia to packages to indicate shipping or other information. In the instance of a shipping use, a separate packing list may be enclosed within a package shipped to the customer containing a purchased item.
There is significant demand for a labeling method that allows printing and application of a lower label and an upper label to a surface. For example, there is significant demand for a labeling method that allows printing and application of a packing list and shipping label to the surface of a sealed carton. Because the carton is sealed prior to packing list generation, it is not efficient to open it to insert a packing list. High volume shipping of such packages requires rapid attachment of a packing list and a shipping label to the package. It is preferred to conceal the information of the packing list until the final recipient receives the shipped package.
For the foregoing reasons, it is desired to provide labeling forms and methods that allows printing and application of a packing list label and shipping label to the surface of a sealed carton while avoiding the many shortcomings of existing labeling forms and methods.